Save a Dance For Me
by RMarie124
Summary: 1961: Lucy goes undercover in a strip club to get information out of a Rittenhouse agent. Wyatt jokes that she should save him a dance, and she takes him up on the offer. She's been thinking about him all evening, after all.


Hey everyone!

I'm back with another LucyxWyatt story. This one takes place in the general vicinity of Season 2, definitely before Hollywoodland. This is porn but with some plot first, but don't worry the last half is like all smut so hopefully the build-up ends up being worth it.

I hope you all enjoy this, and as always, I don't own Timeless.

* * *

Of course, they had to get into a damn strip club, and of course she had to be the one to go undercover. Lucy was less than thrilled at this development. She did not want the guys to see her like this. She didn't even want to think about Flynn showing up. She shuddered.

"Everything okay?" Wyatt asked as he finished strapping himself into his seat in the Lifeboat.

"I'm not too thrilled about my undercover option." She replied. "I'm not exactly… qualified."

"Don't worry," Wyatt said. "I'll be there to make sure no one does anything inappropriate. And," He added, flashing a grin, "I'll be a perfect gentleman and keep my eyes front and center, and my hands at my sides."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled, nonetheless. She wanted to say that he could look and touch wherever he'd like, but she didn't want to make Rufus uncomfortable, nor did she want to embarrass herself.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Rufus asked, flipping the switches on the Lifeboat.

Lucy and Wyatt gave the affirmative, and they were off.

They arrived in 1961, landing in someplace hidden, and making their way into town. They relayed their mission: find and seduce the Rittenhouse official that frequented the strip club Lucy had to work at, get the information, and get out. They had a name, and pictures, so at least she knew who she was looking for. It was still a daunting task. She'd never done anything like stripping before, professionally or with a partner, and she didn't even know where to begin.

They came into town and tried to locate the building they were looking for.

"Too bad we can't just go up to someone and ask them where to find "Lucky Aces" strip club," Rufus grumbled. "I hate having to find these kinds of places."

"Well," Lucy started, "I would say we're looking for a seedy part of town, but given that our target is Rittenhouse, it's probably tucked away in an area of town that transitions between what's deemed proper and the seedy area."

They came to a stop at a street corner that seemed to fit Lucy's description. They all looked around. Then Wyatt spoke up.

"Guys, I think I found it." He pointed to a building that had a sign with only the ace symbol on it. "Lucy, have you got your cover story ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Now, you can't follow me in, but you better be there when we know that our guy is going to be there."

"Don't worry Lucy, we got your back." Wyatt smiled. "And remember, you find Jackson, you get the location of their meeting, and then you're done with him. You know what to do if you need my help."

Lucy nodded again.

"I don't know that I'll be allowed in there, but know that if you guys need me, I will bust in there and break some chairs over some heads." Rufus said.

Lucy grinned. "Thank you, Rufus."

He grinned back at her. Then, she took a deep breath, and headed for the building.

During the day, Lucy Aces was mainly a bar, but private shows were available. At night, however, there were strip shows from 9PM to 3AM. Lucy just had to get a job for the night, and subsequently survive it. She pulled open the door, and stepped in. She was met with a cloud of cigarette and cigar smoke. She coughed. Lucy always hated this part of the past; the abundance of cigarette smoke everywhere.

Lucy looked around, looking for someone she could talk to about getting a job. She spotted a woman with blonde hair that was teased into a somewhat ridiculous height. She approached her and the woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi honey, how can I help you? If you're looking for some company, all our male employees are out for now, but I can make you a drink if you'd like." She walked behind the bar.

"Oh, no thank you," Lucy shook her head. "I'm actually looking for a job. I'm new in town. I'm trying to outrun my past, so I probably won't be here for more than a month or two, maybe less. I've just got to make some money to keep being able to afford motels to stay in." She cringed internally, it wasn't the best cover story, but it would have to do.

The woman nodded, "lots of us here know how that goes. Tell you what, I'll give you a trial run tonight, and then we'll go from there. And, if you need to up and go, you do what you need to do, just as long as you leave a note behind and let me know how I can catch up with you."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. Oh, I'm Dana, by the way."

"Lacey." The blonde woman smiled again. "Let's go find you something to wear, and I'll show you the ropes."

Later that night, Lucy was putting finishing touches on her makeup. She was starting to get nervous. Her outfit was baby blue underwear with a matching bra and was made of a material that was just shy of completely see through and had small frills around the edges. Lucy hated it, but she knew that for the time period, this is what did it for people.

"You nervous?" A redheaded girl asked, coming to stand behind Lucy.

"A little bit, yeah." Lucy sighed. "I've never really done this before."

"Just pretend you're dancing for that special someone." The girl said. "Pretend it's them watching you and not the creeps that come in here."

Lucy's mind immediately went to Wyatt. They had never really done anything besides the kiss at Bonnie and Clyde's cabin, but she knew that he was the only one she'd be comfortable doing this kind of thing for. She smiled. "Thank you, that really helps a lot."

The redhead smiled back. "Good luck, I'll see you out there." She walked out into the bar. Lucy checked her makeup one last time and followed suit.

Business had since picked up. Lucy looked around the crowd for two people: Jackson, and Wyatt. She found Wyatt first, and felt herself relax. He looked around and eventually saw Lucy too. She saw his eyes widen and she could've sworn they darkened too. Something stirred within her and she walked towards him. She wanted to see more of that look, and she wanted it to be him who took the horrible lingerie off her.

"I'm glad you're here." Lucy purred, placing a hand on his chest and running it down his torso. "I was planning on saving a dance for you."

Wyatt swallowed and nodded slightly. Lucy laughed. She could tell he was trying very hard to keep his eyes front and center, but he was struggling.

"Sorry, I was just trying to play the part. I've been looking for Jackson, but I haven't found him yet."

"I, uh, I think that's him over there," Wyatt nodded to a table behind her, obviously thankful for the distraction. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch."

"Thank you." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Lucy." Wyatt called. She could hear the confidence in his voice as she turned around; one eyebrow raised in a teasing manner. "Save that dance for me." He grinned.

She grinned back. "Deal." She winked, and then turned around to walk to the table. She made sure to add an extra sway in her hips as she walked towards Jackson. She could feel Wyatt's gaze on her back, and it gave her confidence.

When she reached the table, she made a point of sitting down on it, directly in front of Jackson. He was not bad looking by all means, he was clearly in good shape, and he was well groomed. But Lucy found it hard to find him truly attractive given what he represented. He looked up at her, eyes hungry, and not in a way she liked. She swallowed her fear, reminding herself that Wyatt was there, looking after her. "Can I get you anything? A drink? A cigar? A dance?"

"A drink and a dance, doll." He said nonchalantly. He leaned back in his chair and eyed her up and down. "Whiskey, neat. I'll be here waiting for you."

Lucy went to the bar and got the drink from the bartender, and she brought it back to Jackson. He took a sip and stood up, looking down on Lucy. "Now, how about that dance?"

She inclined her head towards one of the private areas. He followed her to the area that was situated near the corner of the bar. Lucy had chosen that one so that she had the best chance of being able to hear everything Jackson had to say. She pulled the curtain aside and waved him in. He took a seat, and Lucy turned around to close the curtain. Before she did, she found Wyatt and made eye contact with him. He nodded at her and flashed her a smile that made her feel reassured and giddy at the same time. Then, she closed the curtain.

"You're new here." Jackson remarked, watching Lucy as she circled around him. "Did you just get here today?"

"I've been here, you just haven't seen me." Lucy lied, steeling herself for having to touch the man. She was thankful in this moment that there was a 'no sex with customers' rule, because that meant she didn't have to touch anything more than his clothes. She ran her hands down his chest from behind. "I just moved from working days to nights."

"I see," He responded, taking another sip of his drink.

She came back around front and sat down on his lap, her back facing towards him. _Just pretend it's Wyatt_, she told herself. Lucy started moving her hips in a way that she hoped was sexy; and based off the hand that came down to rest on her hip and the growing bulge under her ass, she was doing well.

"I take it you come here often if you were able to pinpoint me as new to the night shift," Lucy said as nonchalantly as possible.

"I do," Jackson replied, guiding her hips in a figure eight pattern, "I usually come here a few nights a week, most of the time before other parties."

Lucy got up and turned around to face him. She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now, what kind of parties could you possibly be going to this late at night that don't also have this kind of company? Why come here first?" She feigned shock. She also started to move her hips again, steadfastly reminding herself that soon this would be over, and soon, she would have the pleasure of doing this with Wyatt.

Jackson laughed. "The type of parties I go to late at night are nothing like this. In fact, they're not even really parties. More like meetings."

"Oh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of meetings happen this late at night? My guess is something that you must want to keep a secret."

The man nodded and finished off his drink. He placed the glass on the small table beside them and let his hands move to Lucy's hips. She tried not to tense up too much at his touch. "You're awful smart, aren't you? Yes, these are very secret meetings. Meetings for a group of people who want to do good in the world, to make it a better place."

_More like make it horrible for anyone who isn't a rich old man,_ Lucy thought to herself, but she smiled outwardly. "That's very noble of you, wanting to change the world." She let his hands guide her movements and tried to ignore his excitement. "Where does one go to have secret meetings?"

Jackson laughed. "My, aren't you the curious type? Most of the time we meet at a Member's home. We never know until the night before, it's that under wraps. These meetings are so secret, we can't all park in the driveway, we have to park a way away and walk. We can't be drawing any attention to ourselves, now can we?"

"That's certainly very secretive." Lucy said, moving her hands up and down Jackson's chest. _Only a few more minutes. Then, Wyatt._ She reminded herself.

"It's almost like you're trying to get an address out of me," He teased. "Are you interested in changing the world for the better?"

Lucy feigned excitement, "Yes, I am."

She got the address out of him, and $8. She almost thought it was ridiculous, but then she remembered that $8 at the time was a hell of a lot. Lucy went over to Wyatt's table and sat down. She relayed the information and told him to go with Rufus to sabotage the meeting. He protested, but when she insisted that it would help her feel less disgusting about having to grind on Jackson, he nodded and told her he'd be back in an hour and a half, tops. She told him that he'd better be, because she was still saving him a dance.

Sure enough, an hour and a half later, Wyatt walked back in, looking only slightly disheveled. He went straight for her, and she smiled at him.

"Did you do it?" She asked, eager to finally hear good news.

"Yes, and with minimal issues too. Rufus is waiting in the Lifeboat for us, but I told him it might take a while since you still have some time left in your shift. He didn't look like he believed me, but he said he'd wait."

"Good." She took his hand and brought him to a private area that was currently unoccupied. She pulled the curtain closed and turned to him. "I promised you a dance."

"I don't have any money to pay you with," He joked as he sat down.

She leaned forward, placing her hands on his legs and whispering in his ear, "Wyatt, everything I'm doing for you is fully willing." She heard him groan a little bit, and that spurred her on. "Do you like the sound of that?"

"Yes ma'am." Wyatt responded, his voice low. He moved her hands from his legs and pulled her towards him so that she was straddling his hips. "Just for the record, I was playing along with you earlier. I didn't expect you to actually agree to this."

"This is what's kept me going all evening," Lucy confessed, bringing her arms up around his neck. "Plus, one of the girls gave me the idea, she told me I should pretend that I'm doing this for someone I'm actually attracted to. So, I thought of you the whole night. I pretended it was you watching me and you that I was dancing for."

"You did, huh?" He grinned at her. "Well, now I'm really watching you. Let's see what you've got."

"I want to know what you like, Wyatt." She purred in his ear as she started to slowly move her hips. "Do you like it slow?" He nodded, and she continued her slow pace. "Do you want me to stay quiet, or do you like dirty talk?"

"What do you think, _ma'am_?" Wyatt emphasized the last word, earning a particularly rough grind of Lucy's hips. His hands came up to brush up and down Lucy's sides, toying with the waistband of her underwear. "Talk to me."

She grinned and leaned to his other ear. "I've had fantasies of doing this before," she whispered, "I've thought about putting on my best lingerie for you and giving you the best lap dance of your life."

Wyatt groaned.

"I've thought about you pulling me aside on one of our missions. I've thought about you doing that and getting on your knees, your face disappearing under whatever ridiculous skirt I'm wearing, and you making me come so hard it's difficult for me to form a coherent thought." Lucy's hips had picked up their pace slightly, spurred on by the feeling of Wyatt growing hard underneath her. She changed her rhythm to a figure eight pattern; and relished in the moan that Wyatt let out. Lucy could feel herself getting wet.

"Christ, Lucy." He breathed out. His hands gripped her hips tightly and then moved up to her breasts to brush across them.

Lucy was now cursing the 'no sex with clients' rule. She was sick of dancing for strangers, and now that she finally had the chance to dance for Wyatt and to make both of them feel good, she wanted more.

"Wyatt," Lucy said, standing up. She turned around and sat back down, moving her hips once again. "We might have to finish this back at the bunker."

He groaned in frustration, letting his hands roam down her legs. "Why?" He leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"There's a no sex rule here." Lucy gasped as her hand flew back to hold Wyatt's head in place. "And I really would like to let this go further if you would too."

His hands snuck up her legs, one of them coming up to brush over her clit lightly. Lucy whimpered. "Lucy, I would definitely be okay with letting this go further."

"Then let's finish this up and get going," She said, standing up again. She turned around and sat down to face him, one last time. Then, she kissed him slowly while grinding her hips. His hands gripped her hips again and guided them in a steady rhythm. They both moaned.

Lucy pulled away and stood up. She was breathing heavily, and so was Wyatt.

"Wait for me outside, I won't be too long." She said, slipping out from behind the curtain.

She went back into the dressing area and got changed. Her heartrate was still racing from her time with Wyatt, and the aching between her legs told her that she had to hurry the hell up and leave so they could get back to the present and go to a place where they were very much alone. Lucy knew that she would have to leave a note of some sort for Lacey, but she didn't quite know what to say. She ended up writing that she would be fine, and she left a date in the present that she hoped they could meet up. She promised to explain. Then she hurried out the back and rounded the corner to meet Wyatt at the front of the building.

Wyatt grinned at her. "You look like you're ready to get going."

"I'm ready to do something, that's for sure." She grinned back. Then she took his hand and dragged him back towards the Lifeboat.

They managed to make it back to the present, and to make it through the briefing with everyone. Lucy refrained from giving too much detail on her actions that night and left out many details from the rest of the night after Jackson left. Thankfully, Rufus covered for them too, even though he didn't quite know what he was covering for.

When the briefing was over, Lucy told Wyatt to meet her in her room, and that she was going to talk to Jiya about a room swap.

"Hey Jiya," Lucy said, going up to the younger woman.

"Hey Lucy," She responded, flashing her a smile. "Let me guess, room swap?"

"How did—" Lucy started, but then she stopped. "Uh, yeah, actually."

"Rufus let on that there might be some sort of request for that. I don't mind at all." Jiya started to walk back to where Rufus was sitting on the couch. "But just…stay on your side of the room."

"Don't worry, Jiya." And with that, Lucy was off down the hallway to her room.

She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. Wyatt was laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"Stay there," Lucy said coyly. "I want to do something."

"Oh?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do?"

Lucy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly pulled her shirt up. She had kept the stupid lingerie on, only because she had a sneaking suspicion that Wyatt sort of liked it, and she still wanted him to be the one to take it off. Her suspicion was confirmed by his eyes darkening at the sight of her. She let her hands brush down her chest, then to her stomach, and finally coming to rest at the waist of her pants. She undid the button of her pants and slowly pulled them down and stepping out of them. She walked slowly over to Wyatt, watching as he slowly sat up. Lucy stopped when she was standing between his legs.

"You're so damn gorgeous, Lucy." Wyatt breathed.

She could tell he was holding himself back. "Wyatt, you can touch me, I promise. Plus," She teased, "Where's the Wyatt from the club? You were so bold there."

His hands skimmed up her legs and up her sides and she shivered. "That was a club with an atmosphere that screamed sex, Lucy. This is here and now, and this is really happening, and I don't want to mess up."

"Trust me," Lucy grinned, "You won't. Now please, take these awful things off me. I hate them so much."

Wyatt grinned back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them away. Then, he unclasped the bra and she threw it in the direction of the rest of her clothes. Wyatt pulled Lucy closer to him, and kissed down her stomach, stopping just above the apex of her thighs. Lucy drew in a sharp breath. Wyatt moved them so that she was laying on her back and he was standing at the foot of the bed. She grinned at him as he pulled his shirt off. Lucy admired his toned body. He took his pants off and her eyes drifted downwards. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You like what you see?" He grinned back.

"Very much." Lucy said, matter-of-factly.

He leaned down on top of her and kissed her slowly. Lucy hummed in approval and kissed back, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. His hips ground into hers and they both moaned at the sensation. Their kisses grew more desperate, and when Wyatt's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and their tongues moved together. He broke away and started trailing a line of kisses down her neck, stopping to nip playfully at her pulse point. Lucy gasped and her hands came to rest on his shoulders, gripping slightly. He continued his trail down her chest, and when he came to her breasts, he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Lucy moaned. He grinned, and continued to lick and suck at her nipples, letting Lucy's moans guide his actions.

"Oh God, Wyatt." She breathed.

Wyatt continued his trail down her stomach, nipping at her hips before gently spreading her legs apart. He kissed up her left thigh, ghosting over her center and continuing to kiss down her right leg. Lucy was growing impatient, and she moved her hips, trying to get Wyatt to bring his attention up to her clit and not her legs. To her relief, he did.

And _fuck_, she was immediately lost. Wyatt's tongue moved with a skill that no other lover of hers had ever done, and as she looked down at him and tangled her fingers in his hair, she thought it was quite possibly the hottest thing she had ever seen. When he looked up at her, she moaned and decided that _that_ was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Wyatt sucked lightly on her clit and Lucy arched her back up, moaning loudly, "Fuck, yes." She ground her hips harder into his face to gain more friction. His hands reached under her legs to come and rest on her hips in order to hold them in place. He seemed to sense that she was getting close because he started to pay even more attention to her clit. Lucy's breathing became rapid and she breathed out "Wyatt, I'm going to—" At these words, he sucked on her clit and she came with a sharp cry.

Wyatt gently kissed both of her thighs before coming up to lay beside her. Lucy pulled him in for a heated kiss, running her hands along his body. Wyatt pulled her closer and shifted so that she was on top of him. Their kiss deepened and Lucy started to grind her hips slightly, enjoying the feeling of his erection underneath her. Wyatt's hands moved up her sides and one of them tangled in her hair. He gently tugged her head to the side and started kissing her neck, biting down and then soothing her neck with his tongue. Lucy hummed in approval.

She sat up and rose up slightly, grasping him in her hand. His hips rocked up at the movement. Lucy positioned him at her entrance, and she looked at him as she sank down.

"Holy shit, Lucy." Wyatt groaned as she rose up and sank down again. His hips started to move along with hers.

Lucy smiled at him and she brought her own hand down to her center, rubbing her clit in slow circles. She felt euphoric; her body still sensitive from the first orgasm she had. Wyatt was looking at her like she was a goddess and it made her more needy for his touch. She grabbed one of the hands that was guiding her hips, and brought it to her clit, replacing her own. Lucy moaned loudly at his touch, which somehow felt so much better.

Wyatt growled and flipped them over, setting a new and faster pace.

"You feel so fucking good," He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and nodded in response. Her legs wrapped around his back, pulling him closer and deeper. "It's even better than I imagined. And I imagined it _a lot_." He punctuated the last word with a particularly rough thrust.

"Fuck, me too." Lucy breathed out. "What did you think about, Wyatt? _Tell me_."

He reached a hand between them to rub her clit and she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips to meet his. "You and me in that impossibly small bed in Bonnie and Clyde's cabin. I was itching to touch you, Lucy. I wanted to make you beg for it." Lucy whimpered and ran her fingers down his back. She had never been one to like being talked dirty to. She generally preferred to do the talking, but Wyatt seemed to know exactly what she liked. And she _really_ liked it.

"Oh yeah?" She pulled him down for a searing kiss, their tongues clashing. "What else?"

"You, with your dress up around your waist, braced against the wall of a building we snuck off to because you looked so fucking good that I couldn't resist." He whispered in her ear.

"Fuck, Wyatt." Lucy moaned. "Yes. I've thought about that so many times."

Wyatt continued to thrust into her at a relentless pace and pressed harder on her clit. Their moans filled the room and Lucy could feel herself getting close again.

"Wyatt," Lucy breathed, "Wyatt I'm going to come."

And she did. Her back arched up, his name falling from her lips over and over as her muscles tightened around him. She felt her toes curl and her legs pulled him even closer. Wyatt continued to thrust into her, his own release following hers. Their movements eventually slowed and then stopped. Wyatt pulled out of her slowly and came to rest by her side. Lucy leaned over to kiss him gently.

"That was incredible," She smiled, her hand tracing along his bicep. "Who would've ever thought that a 60s strip club is what eventually got us together instead of us laying incredibly close to each other while people were having sex right next to us."

Wyatt chuckled. "Stranger things have happened. But I'm glad that this happened."

"Me too."

Lucy shifted so that she was closer to Wyatt, and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contentedly. She decided that she could get used to the feeling of being wrapped in Wyatt's arms for the rest of her life. He moved away from her gently and she made a noise of protest, but he returned shortly, this time pulling the blanket over them and laying down on his back so she could curl against him. Wyatt rubbed gentle circles on her back, and she let out a yawn.

"I'm sleepy. You wore me out, Soldier." She curled closer to him.

"Go to sleep, ma'am," He said gently. "I'll keep watch."

She slept better than she had in a long time that night.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with this the whole way through!

Until next time :)


End file.
